


Wolfstar Drabbles

by Burningface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 本合集全都是无题drabble（可能有些会爆字数）。没有summary，没有开头（甚至可能没有结尾），没有刀子。各种AU。





	1. Drabble 1

Drabble 1

他们激烈而粗鲁地吻作一团，莱姆斯的手扯着西里斯的衬衫，而西里斯的不安分地钻到了他的衣服下面，他们跌跌撞撞地穿过大半个寝室，直到西里斯把他推到在自己的床上。

银灰色的眼睛里早就蒙上了情欲和野性，西里斯舔了舔嘴唇，但当他欺身压上同样饥渴的狼人室友时，却被一只手抵住了胸膛。

“怎么了？”他不满地低吼，“我已经施过消音咒了！”

“不……”莱姆斯喘息着。

“那是怎么了？”西里斯的声音柔和了一些，他试着在莱姆斯的脸上印下安抚的吻，但是莱姆斯把他推得更远了些。西里斯皱起眉头盯着他看，目光询问着他，却发现莱姆斯移开了目光。他思考了一会又笑起来，挑逗着轻声说：“Moony，该不会是因为你是第一次吧？”

莱姆斯摇摇头，还是没有抬头，说：“不是。”

西里斯挑眉：“不是第一次？”

“不，我……”莱姆斯把手放了下来，不由自主地摸了摸左臂，西里斯看得一清二楚。

“哦，你想把第一次留给你的灵魂伴侣。”他有些失望地倒在莱姆斯身侧，“而我呢，只好到处乱睡，当别人的性爱入门导师。”

他语气酸溜溜的。人人都说西里斯没有灵魂伴侣，他的胳膊光溜溜的没有任何字母，甚至连一个标点符号也没有。那些痴迷于他帅气面容的男生女生们甚至称他的手臂是“大众情人”的标志，还有传闻说他让很多人的标志都变黑了，而因为没有谁能够真正拥有他所以他没有标志。所有人都觉得仗着这根手臂西里斯能在情事中如鱼得水，且不负责任，甚至有更可怕的传闻说他睡了半个霍格沃茨。说实话，莱姆斯也不知道这些传闻中有几分真，他甚至不知道西里斯到底是不是真的没有灵魂伴侣。他不相信世界上除了狼人还有谁会没有灵魂伴侣，又或许，狼人到底不算人类。

“我不是那个意思。”莱姆斯赶忙说。

“别说了，Moony，我知道你不是故意的，我能理解。”他握住了莱姆斯的手，“不过我真的很喜欢你。”

“我真的不是那个意思！”他有些着急，“我只是……我想让你把它留给你的灵魂伴侣。”

西里斯突然转头看他，一副惊异而被逗乐了的样子：“Moony，你认真的吗？”

“我是认真的，西里斯。” 莱姆斯此刻对玩梗无动于衷。

“我还以为整个霍格沃茨都知道了呢！”西里斯撑起身体，撩起袖子给莱姆斯看，“我没有灵魂伴侣。”

莱姆斯盯着那段光滑白皙的手臂，瞪大眼睛愣了好一会，最后说：“这不可能。”

“为什么不可能？”西里斯好笑地问，“我是西里斯·布莱克。”

“ _你是人类_ 。”莱姆斯说。

“ _你也是人类_ 。”

莱姆斯看着他，好一会才开口：“曾经。”

“你不是生而为狼人，对吧？”

莱姆斯看了看手臂，苦涩地说：“不好说。”

他们对视了一会，西里斯看起来有些生气。但随后他的神情突然柔和了下来：“噢，所以说你也没有印记了，对吧？”

莱姆斯迟疑了一下，点点头：“但是这不一样。因为我不再是人类了，所以我不会再有标记了。”

西里斯嗤了一声，但没有再反驳他，他说：“我的灵魂伴侣在我五岁的时候过世了，然后我的印记就消失了。”

“我很抱歉。”莱姆斯咬住了下唇，他看了看自己伤痕虬屈的胳膊，那个曾经的印记已经消失在了疤痕下面。他甚至都不能确定那是不是一个灵魂伴侣的印记。

“没什么好抱歉的，我猜他不会让我一辈子守着，不然他干嘛让印记 _消失_ 呢？所以他肯定不介意我跟一只狼人在一起。而且说实话，即使他活着也有可能跟我差了八十多岁，我们完全可以等他走了再在一起。”西里斯做了个鬼脸。

“如果死亡能消除印记的话。”莱姆斯盯着西里斯的床帘说，“那 _我五岁前就死过一次了_ 。”

谁也没有说话，空气突然凝住了。

“操，操，操！”西里斯突然从床上蹦了起来，他撕扯开自己的袖子，异常激动地大喊，“莱姆斯！你还记得你的印记消失前是什么吗？”

莱姆斯皱起眉看他，他咬了好一会嘴唇，才说：“那已经是很早以前的事情，我不记得了。”

“三月九号。”西里斯抓住他的手说，“一九六五年三月九号，你印记消失的日子，对吗？”

莱姆斯瞪着他——那么久以来，他甚至都认为那不是印记，那只是所有狼人都会刻在手上的预言，从他出生起就宣判了他的 _人类死亡日期_ 。

现在，那个日期正从他的伤疤下面浮现出来，烧灼着他的皮肤。

他一时间说不出话来，只有呼吸开始加速，一股暖流从腹部涌遍全身。他闭上眼睛。这可能吗？他的心突然就快要跳出他的心房了，紧张，兴奋，他不知道。

西里斯的手还抓着他，暖暖的，他期待地看着他，轻轻摇着他：“Moony？”

莱姆斯缓缓低头看去，已经发黑的 _ **三月九号**_ 驱散开了一片疤痕，张扬又自豪地呆在他胳膊的内侧。

而贴着他胳膊的另一侧，一句 _ **我五岁前就死过一次了**_ ，温柔地浮现在西里斯本来光洁的手臂上。


	2. Drabble 2

 

Drabble 2

“她只是有些‘西里斯’（Sirius）罢了。”安多米达捏着鼻梁，叹着气说，“把盐递过来。”

“她可一点也不严肃（serious）！”西里斯一边递过罐子一边抗议.

“我说的是有点‘西里斯’。”安多米达憋着笑，“你这么大的时候可没比她好到哪里去。”

“我以前可比她可爱多了！”他无暇搭理在一边朝他做鬼脸的尼法朵拉，“而且我从不……不许加胡萝卜！”

安多米达瞪了他一眼，然后把一整碗切好的萝卜都倒进锅里，西里斯一阵哀嚎。安多米达从一个抽屉里取出长柄杓，翻了个白眼：“你几岁了？”

“是你的女儿不吃胡萝卜。”他生气地看了尼法朵拉一眼，“你每次做的炖菜里有胡萝卜她就跑到街角的那栋房子里偷吃人家的冰淇淋和饼干……”

“莱姆斯同意我去了的！”尼法朵拉大声抗议着，“是你跟我说每个小孩都应该有自己的秘密基地，你还跟我说你跟詹姆偷偷跑进了……”

“我没有说过秘密基地可以是 _别人的家_ 。”西里斯马上打断女孩，瞪着她说，“我也没说过小朋友可以不吃胡萝卜。”

尼法朵拉跺着脚，她知道她所有的争辩技巧差不多都是从西里斯身上学的，所以要赢得这场战争她得使点技巧。

“你就是嫉妒我！”她用上了刚学的新词汇，这是上个星期西里斯在饭前故意在她面前吃冰淇淋的时候教会她的。

“我……”西里斯明显被噎住了，他的脸有些发红，“我才不会嫉妒小孩子！”

安多米达噗嗤笑了出来。

西里斯瞪着表姐，试图掩饰自己有些尴尬，又想保持自己和朵拉之间占的上风。万幸这个时候门铃响了，西里斯心里一万个感谢泰德选择在今天忘带钥匙，一万个感谢安多米达让女儿快去开门，又一万个感谢朵拉在去开门的途中几乎撞到了客厅里的一切。

“真的？”安多米达低声说，“嫉妒小孩子，西里斯？”

“我没有。”西里斯咬着自己的下唇说，但他知道脸红已经出卖了自己。

“咳，街角的，卢平先生对吧？”安多米达尝了尝她的炖菜，又加了些盐，“我今天刚买了巧克力和覆盆子味的冰淇淋，冰箱上面还有一罐我周末刚烤的巧克力饼干，不如你帮我送过去就当我对朵拉闯进他家的歉礼吧？”她对他眨了眨眼睛，露出理会的笑容。

“噢，多米，你是一个女神。”西里斯像唱歌剧似的念着，露出一个大大的笑容，“我好想亲你，可是泰德他已经进门了。”

“慢着，这可不是无条件的。”安多米达一只手搅着炖菜，另一只手竖出食指，“你得编点什么让朵拉吃胡萝卜。”

“成交。”西里斯比出OK的手势，一边对跟着泰德走来的尼法朵拉露出胜者的表情，后者露出疑惑的表情。她看见西里斯走向她，伸出手：“我们和解？”

只要教小朋友吃胡萝卜就能换来一个男朋友，他简直赚翻了好嘛。


	3. Chapter 3

“莱米？”莱姆斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛——天，他真的太累了，他居然在西里斯的飞天摩托上，靠着西里斯的肩膀睡着了，“醒醒，我们到了。”

西里斯轻轻拍着他的手背，他才发现自己的手还环在驾驶员的腰上，而且整个人都贴着他的后背。在自己醒到足以让那股兴奋感贯穿全身之前，莱姆斯赶紧放开了手。他从后座上跨下来，跟喝醉了似的晃了几步，好在西里斯拉住了他的胳膊。他看起来正在憋笑，莱姆斯瞪了他一眼。

西里斯领着他向前，走到围栏边上停下。他们身处山顶，在公路的边缘，眼下是麻瓜们尚未入眠的繁华城市，头上是漫天星空和让人安心的弯月，四面萦绕着星星点点的萤火虫。各种灯火点缀着夜色，如同碎钻洒在暗色的丝绒上；又好似他们身处银河之间，被群星环绕。

夏日晚上清凉的山风将莱姆斯彻底唤醒。他无言欣赏着眼前美得令人窒息的夜景，难得的静谧让他一时间忘却了身边一切的存在。他们沉默了一会，莱姆斯开始紧张起来，毕竟被自己最好的朋友之一大半夜带到山顶上看星星不应该是没原因的——虽然也许真的没有原因，谁能预测西里斯·布莱克呢？如果事事都等找到逻辑再做，那他就该叫莱姆斯·卢平了。

但莱姆斯希望这其中有点逻辑。而且他希望这逻辑能配得上自己的心跳。不过，他不奢求。

是西里斯先打破的沉默。

“你知道吗？这就是我经常来自慰的地方。”

莱姆斯愣了一下，他盯着天空中最亮的那颗星星说：“什么，看着 _你自己_ 吗？”

西里斯发出一声犬吠般的大笑，直到咳嗽停止了笑声。他把头偏向左侧一些，向莱姆斯那一侧。“不，你看那。”他伸出手指向弯月，“ _Moony_ 。”

莱姆斯深吸了一口气，他把头转过去，发现西里斯的眼睛正盯着自己，星光和月光的衬托下他那个本来就无与伦比的笑容显得更加性感。他的心跳开始加速，呼吸开始急促，尤其是他注意到自己的小拇指碰到了西里斯的手。

“这是我听到过最奇怪的约会请求了。”莱姆斯脱口而出。随后他咬住自己的下唇，努力让理智先过滤接下来他喉咙里的呼之欲出的每一句话，“等等，你不是在开玩笑，对吧？”

“除了自慰那部分，当然。”西里斯微笑着轻轻勾住他的小拇指，“所以，你答应了？”

“呃……”莱姆斯脸上热热的，感谢夜色，没人能看见他脸红，“我都已经在这里了，不是吗？”

西里斯笑得露出了牙齿，他看起来有些兴奋。他靠近莱姆斯，直到他们的肩膀贴在一起，并把手指全都插进莱姆斯的指缝里。当他继续开口说话时，莱姆斯才发觉这个距离有些过分接近了，西里斯温热的吐息，夹杂着薄荷牙膏的味道，他全都直面照收。紧张和兴奋，还有右侧不断传来的体温让他打了个颤。夜空下，他们握着手，注视着彼此。

“其实我撒了个谎。”西里斯轻声说。莱姆斯倒吸了一口冷气，他的手指渐渐放松，想要抽开手，而目光移到了鞋前的一株植物上。他低着头，额前头发的阴影遮去了眼睛。

“我得说你骗到我了。”他说。

西里斯笑了起来，他收紧手指，突然把莱姆斯拉了回来，并把他拥在怀里。他微微低头，下巴磕在莱姆斯的肩膀上。

“是关于自慰那部分。”他用最低沉，最性感的那种声音在他耳边说，“那并不全是假的，只是，在 _另一个_ 地方，想着 _另一个_ Moony。”

 


End file.
